


The Stranger

by Knsaph



Category: not a fandom piece
Genre: I promise, Original Character Death(s), Taverns, cliche beginning, dark and stormy nights, trust me it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knsaph/pseuds/Knsaph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written based on a prompt i saw on Tumblr, "Write a story about a guy who walks into a bar on a dark and stormy night." It starts out really cliche, just like the prompt says, however i promise you that it gets better. Just as the title and prompt say, it's about a guy who walks into the Mud Guzzler Tavern on a dark and stormy night. I hope you enjoy.<br/>Thanks to awesomewritingprompts for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this isn't another chapter for A Little Story but i am really stuck with that one. Anyway, thank you for choosing to read this, I hope that you will enjoy it!

It was a dark and stormy night, a lone stranger had just walked into the Mud Guzzler Tavern. He was dark, handsome, and all around built. In he walked, pistol at his side, “Beer” he ordered the bartender and took the closest stool. He wasn’t out of the ordinary, plenty of folks just like him had come into the tavern before, and they always ended up going on some long and dangerous adventure and never returned. He sat at the wooden bar with both forearms resting on the table while hunching over the beer he now had. No one even looked twice. Except a cloaked figure with a hood obscuring their face,

“Hello there, traveler.” They said. The stranger didn’t reply, “You’re new here, aren’t you? You ever seen any lions in these mountains?”

Again, no response. “Hey, I’m talkin’ to you here!” The figure leaned in closer to the stranger.

“Hey, leave him alone,” One of the patrons said from a table, “He obviously doesn’t want to be bothered."

"The figure turned to the patron, “Don’t you talk to me like that!”

The patron looked up from their beer, “Hey, whoa there, calm down, I didn’t mean any offense.”

The figure moved closer to the table, “Who do you think you are, talkin’ to me like that?!” 

“Hey, hey, hey! Whoa there, there’s no need for guns here!”

Others had stood up by now with various shouts of, “Whoa!” and “Hey!”

“You better apologize to me! Get on your knees and say you’re sorry, right now!” The figures voice grew louder and louder.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, watch it, stop it, whoa there!” The patron backed up toward the wall with both hands in front, as if it would protect from a bullet.

“I said, APOLOGIZE! YOU NASTY HAMSTER!!” 

From all of the thrashing that the figure had done, the hood fell from their head. Froth was bubbling from its mouth and its eyes were bloodshot, one spun freely of the other. Its hands were shaking and the gun was trembling so much it looked as though it might fall out of its hand. The stranger reached down to feel for his gun, it was missing. He looked down, then he swiveled around and saw the frothing figure with his gun. Stunned and angry, he launched himself off his stool and towards the figure. He leaped through the air and tackled the figure from behind, to the ground. He made sure to avoid putting his hands and arms in the way of its mouth. It thrashed around on the ground so much that it looked like a snake trying to escape the tight grip of an eagle. The patron grabbed the gun that had been dropped during the tussle and aimed it at the figures head.

“Stranger! You have to move your head! I don’t want to shoot you!” The stranger continued to try and subdue it.

“Stranger!” The patron tried again.

At last, two other patrons stepped in and held down its arms and legs. The stranger moved back and held down its torso. The patron aimed at its head and pulled the trigger.  
Everything was still, blood seeped around its head and spread along the wood floor. The stranger stood up and looked down at the body, just like the other two patrons.

“Thanks, stranger, you really saved me there.” The patron clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. The stranger just looked confused, pointed at his ear and shook his head.


End file.
